Knives and Thoughts
by James8
Summary: At the beginning of the Fellowships journey Legolas is uneasy


Disclaimer: Not mine. The all belong to Tolkien Ent.  
Knives and Thoughts  
The fellowship had made camp in a heavy grove of oak on their fourth night of traveling. They were nestled in the center of the trees with a small fire giving a comforting light. The heavy folage hid them both sight and sound.  
  
Gandalf was on watch this night. The hobbits were snuggled up together in the now familiar pile of cloaks, curls, and furry feet. Boromir and Aragorn were resting on opposite ends of the camp, still trying to find a steady footing between themselves. Gimli snored away opposite of where he thought Legolas slept.  
  
Legolas was not were the dwarf thought he was. He was actually walking the limbs above the sleeping Fellowship in an uneasy peace. The elf continued his pacing in the branches restlessly. Below him he saw Gandalf smoking his pipe quietly. With a small smile Legolas jumped landing lightly beside the wizard. The wizard did not jump when the elf landed silently beside him.  
  
Instead the wizard's eyebrows bristled in couriousity. "You, princeling, are to be resting. Didn't I hear Aragorn tell you that?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "He should talk Mithrandir. Four days out and he's finally sleeping himself."  
  
"That's beside the point." Gandalf adomished gently.  
  
"I'm restless."  
  
"I am well aware of that."  
  
Legolas did not reply only shifted again.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Do not be long Legolas."  
  
Legolas gave him a quick smile then raced into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas did not go far only to the edge of the grove. He stepped into the open land breathing deeply of the moonlit air. He opened his senses letting the feel of his surroundings race through his veins, raising his arms up in greeting to the light of the stars.   
  
All was calm and quiet.  
  
He quickly assessed the ground and surroundings for steadiness and footing. Pleased he quickly set his cloak against a nearby tree along with his bow and quiver. Withdrawing his twin knifes he moved away.  
  
Legolas stood under the moon his body straight and true. The knives flashed silver in the moonlight as they pointed towards the earth. He took several deep breathes readying himself to preform the Macilsir. He let his enviroment encompass him feeling his senses heighten.  
  
Taking a deep breath Legolas began.  
  
Blades up. Turn. Duck and Spin.  
  
This was a dangerous journey if not a deadly one. To destroy the One Ring, and to do it at the fires of Mt Doom.  
  
Kick. Cut right. Parry left.  
  
Nine companions. That was all Lord Elrond had chosen. Nine to combat the Nine. A ragtag assortment if ever there was one. Members from all the races.  
  
Parry. Parry. Cut left. Slash.  
  
An Istar. A powerful ally. A wise leader. A good friend. Remember all the times Gandalf had gotten himself and the twins out of trouble? Ai, and the fireworks!  
  
Flip. Cut right, left. Parry and duck.  
  
Aragorn. A good friend who was finally going to face his destiny to become the King of Men. A brother of too few years. O but men grew up fast.  
  
Spin. Cut. Thrust left. Step right.  
  
Boromir. A Steward of his people. A proud and courageous man. Quick to temper. But his heart was good. He wishes well for his people. I fear the ring's affect on him.  
  
Step one, two. Duck and thrust.  
  
Gimli Gloinson. A dwarf. Detestable. Seems to be a strong fighter. Proud. Quick tempered. Arrogant. What was Lord Elrond thinking?  
  
Parry. Slash. Parry. Cut.  
  
Frodo. The ringbearer. Strong and yet so small. A resilient folk these hobbits are. Does he know how great his burden is?  
  
Right cut. Left thust.  
  
Samwise Gamgee. A true friend. A servant in name only. Intelligent and shrewd. A most excellent cook. And I fear a ringbearer if Frodo should fall.  
  
Thrust. Kick. Left block.  
  
Merry. A quiet fellow. He understands more then he lets on. He hides his fears and uncertainy under banter. But intelligent and willing to risk his life for the others.  
  
Twirl. Cut. Slash. Spin.  
  
Pippin. Young. Rambunctious. Naive. His antics will keep us young. A bottomless pit, always hungry. How much can a hobbit eat I wonder? I fear he will loose his innocence on this quest.   
  
Duck. Cut right. Spin and crouch.  
  
Me. An elven warrior. No better then some. I can only offer my eyes and ears and hope it is enough. May my arrows fly true and my knives skillfully.  
  
Right parry. Step and cut.  
  
Ai, wait until my Ada hears about this. If I survive this quest he's going to kill me. Please do not let Lord Elrond's messenger get there any faster than need be. Of course Ada may kill the messenger. I hope Elrond sent Glorfindel, at least I'd know he'd survive. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ada-  
  
Legolas spun around in a crouch his senses on hyper alert.  
  
Gandalf stood there peacably bushy eyebrows raised. "I thought I told you not long princeling."  
  
Legolas blinked as he straightened taking several deep breaths to steady his racing heart. "I'm sorry Mithrandir. I was just thinking."  
  
"I hope it was productive," replied Gandalf. "Now it's time for you to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
Legolas retrieved his gear before following Gandalf back to camp. A certain thought nagged. "Mithrandir, who do you think they sent to tell my father about all of this?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Cause I wish to know who I have to apologize to after my father kills the messenger."  
MorotheWolfGod here it is not a sequel but a prequel hope this works. 


End file.
